Modern movie films are generally manufactured in one location and shipped to various distributors located throughout the world. These distributors then move the films to various theaters with whom they are associated. This distribution system has been in place for many years, and has worked well.
However, recent changes in movie film formats as well as theater format have placed a strain on this system. For example, modern films can be in a variety of formats and can be any length including 12,000 feet or longer. Such movie films can weigh 40 or more pounds, and can be easily damaged by improper handling. Heretofore, many producers have shipped a film in multiple segments that are spliced together after receipt to form a single film. Prior to returning, the film must be broken down to its original form. Splicing associated with this shipping method has damaged films, shortened films, deleted frames, and the like.
Still further, many modern theaters are complexes of a plurality of individual movie theaters. Several movies may be run in these complexes, and one feature film also may be shown in several theaters of one complex. This can create several problems. For example, moving a heavy film from one place to another may subject that film and its supporting elements to physical abuse or damage. The film supporting system also can be damaged in this process. Such damage may delay the showing of the film to permit repairing the film or to permit repairing or replacing the handling system. Sometimes, damage to, or loss of, one element of the handling system requires replacing the entire handling system. This can cause extra expense and aggravation for an exhibitor.
The motion picture film shipping and handling means disclosed in the parent and grandparent patent applications referred to above are amenable to use with films of all lengths, including full length feature films, and protect the film and the film handling system from damage. These film shipping and handling means also make handling of a motion picture film easier than prior means.
While effective, even these film shipping and handling means can be improved.
Specifically, since the weight of a feature length motion picture film can be so great, further improvement in a film shipping and handling means can be made by making such means lighter and easier to handle. Still further improvement can be achieved by making the shipping and handling means more versatile. This increased versatility can be obtained by making the shipping and handling means amenable to use with films stored on a flange or films that are not on such a flange.
Still further improvement can be achieved by ensuring that a closed shipping container is easy to handle and, once closed, will remain closed in a secure manner. This will ensure that the film will remain in the closed container during shipping and handling.
Therefore, there is a need for further improvement in the motion picture film shipping and handling means disclosed in the parent and grandparent patent applications.